


Vision

by haldoor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Fandom, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> No warnings; no spoilers<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> This one's my own, but I still make no money!<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> The watcher admires a perfect vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> The Wednesday image at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** one week was [this](http://i80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/wednesday%201%20image/fallenangel.jpg~original). I wrote this drabble after ~~ogling~~ looking at it.

He was a vision; he had to be. Someone so sculptured and faultless – the light shining on the perfection of his well-defined body – couldn't be anything less.

And the tattoos; they set his muscles off beautifully, wrapping around them like synchronized vines trained to hug the boughs of a tree.

Was that really a wing visible beyond the exquisite being? Because an angel was all he could be, looking like that. 

Swallowing, the watcher blinked briefly – allowing the merest dampness to transfixed eyes – permitting their continued study of the object of so much desire for still another few unobserved moments.

~//~


End file.
